


Ich bin nur ich, wenn ich bei dir bin

by DaintyCrow



Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Was wenn Arrietty die gleiche Größe gehabt hätte wie Shawn? Wären sie in der Lage zusammen zu sein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin nur ich, wenn ich bei dir bin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Only Me When I'm With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187843) by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7. 



> Wird demnächst noch mal von mir überarbeitet (denke ich)

Arrietty Clock beobachtete ihren besten Freund, als er schlief. Er hatte seine Herzoperation hinter sich und schlief jetzt. Sie verfolgte seine Gesichtszüge mit ihrem Zeigefinger, während er schlief.

„Mmm.“ stöhnte Shawn. Arrietty lächelte und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie waren jetzt seit ungefähr drei Jahren dabei sich zu treffen und hatten sich langsam ineinander verliebt.

„Hallo Schlafmütze,“ begrüßte Arrietty ihren geliebten Freund.

„Arrietty? Was machst du hier?“ fragte Shawn mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich kam um dich auf dem Weg nach Hause zu besuchen,“ antwortete Arrietty, ihre Stimme traurig. Ihre Eltern waren an einem unbekannten Virus gestorben und Arrietty war die einzige Überlebende. Sie war gerade sechzehn und Shawn war vierzehn. Seine Tante Jessica hatte Arrietty erlaubt mit ihnen umzuziehen – sie sagte es würde Shawn glücklich machen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ fragte Shawn, drehte sich so, dass er Arrietty ansah.

„Ich bin okay – Ich verstehe menschliche Schule nicht und es gibt einige Leute, die sich über mich lustig machen.“ erzählte Arrietty ihm. Shawn runzelte sie Stirn – er wusste wie empfindlich Arrietty war und hasste es, sie aufgeregt zu sehen.

„Sie wissen nur nicht, wie besonders du bist.“ sagte Shawn ihr und nahm Arriettys Hand in seine. Sie lächelte und drückte sie sanft – sie wusste das Shawn immer einen Weg finden würde um sie aufzumuntern.

 

-Zwei Jahre später-

„Arrietty Sage Clock.“ verkündete der Schuldirektor Arriettys Namen.Stolz ging sie über die Bühne und nahm ihr Diplom. Shawn sah von der Bühne zu, sehr stolz auf seine Freundin.

Nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war, fand Shawn seine Freundin in der Menge und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie stolz ich auf dich bin.“ flüsterte Shawn in Arriettys Ohr. Sie lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, hörte sein Herz unter seinem Hemd schlagen.

Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags zusammen. Shawn wusste dass ihre Zeit begrenzt war – Arrietty würde in ein paar Tagen gehen um ein College zu besuchen und wer wusste, wann Shawn sie wiedersehen würde.

„Arrietty, bevor du gehst habe ich eine Frage an dich.“ erzählte Shawn Arrietty in der Nacht bevor sie wie geplant zum Studieren weggehen sollte.

„Ich höre.“ sagte Arrietty und schloss ihren Koffer.

„Arrietty Sage Clock, willst du mich heiraten?“ fragte Shawn und präsentierte Arrietty einen wunderschönen Saphir-Ring. Ohne nachzudenken nickte Arrietty als Shawn ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte. „Dieser Ring gehörte meiner Mutter und ich möchte, dass du ihn bekommst.“

„Er ist wunderschön.“ sagte Arrietty und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Shawn drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass Arrietty stattdessen seine Lippen küsste.

Arrietty beendete das College und nahm einen Job in einem Antiquitätengeschäft an. So ist es, bis sie ihr und Shawns erstes Kind erwartet.

Die neun Monate vergingen wie im Flug und jetzt war Arrietty im Krankenhaus, bereit das Baby zu bekommen.

Zwanzig einhalb Stunden später, hielt Arrietty ihre neue Tochter in ihren Armen. Shawn sah über Arriettys Schulter auf seine Tochter.

„Sie ist wunderschön, genau wie du.“ vermerkte Shawn, bemerkte einige rote Büschel auf dem Kopf des Kindes.

„Wie sollen wir dieses süße kleine Ding nennen?“ fragte Arrietty als sie ihr Baby zum ersten mal gestillt hatte.

„Wie wäre es sie nach deiner Mutter zu benennen – Homily?“schlug Shawn vor. Arrietty schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es würde zu viele Erinnerungen mit sich bringen.“ erklärte Arrietty ihm. „Wie wäre es mit Silverfrost?“

Shawn verzog das Gesicht.

„Okay. Mir gefällt irgendwie der Name Nina.“ sprach Shawn nach einer Weile des Überlegens. Arrietty sah ihn neugierig an.

„Warte! Shawn! Ich glaube ich habe es!“ rief Arrietty leise. Das Baby war an ihrer Brust fest eingeschlafen. Shawn sah hinüber und hielt Arriettys Hand.

„Was?“ wollte Shawn wissen.

„Ich dachte an den perfekten Baby-Namen – Sena Ai.“ sagte Arrietty, sah zu ihrer neuen Tochter. Shawn lächelte über den Namen.

„Ich liebe ihn, genauso wie ich dich liebe.“ erklärte Shawn Arrietty und küsste ihren Kopf.

Arrietty lächelte und sah Shawn an.

„Ich bin nur ich, wenn ich bei dir bin.“ sagte sie ihm.

„Ich bin nur ich, wenn ich bei dir bin.“ wiederholte Shawn.

Und nichts konnte sie glücklicher machen, als sie ohnehin schon waren.


End file.
